The Seven Deadly Sins: Grand Cross
|romaji = Nanatsu no Taizai: Hikari to Yami no Gurando Kurosu |developer = Netmarble |publisher = n/a |platform = iOS, Android |release = June 4, 2019 |genre = n/a |mode = n/a |prev = n/a |next = n/a }} |Nanatsu no Taizai: Hikari to Yami no Gurando Kurosu|literally meaning "Seven Deadly Sins: Grand Cross of Light and Darkness"}} is an mobile game, based on the manga and anime series Nanatsu no Taizai, developed by Netmarble for iOS and Android devices. Characters Playable characters R unities * "Beard of the Mountain Cat" Alioni * "Wierd Fangs" Golgius * "Dawn Roar" Hugo * "Wierd Fangs" Jude * "Roly-Poly" Marmas * "Wierd Fangs" Ruin * "Dawn Roar" Simon * "Waizel Fighting Festival" Taizoo * "Lord" Twigo SR unities * "Undead" Ban * "Burning Flame" Cain * "Heart of the Earth" Diane (Giant size) * "Crunching" Dreyfus * "Premonition of Chaos" Dreyfus * "Boar Hat" Elizabeth * "Fast Tavern" Elizabeth & Hawk * "Mascot" Elizabeth & Hawk * "Wierd Fangs" Friesia * "Kingdom's Rising Star" Gilthunder * "Knight" Gilthunder * "Organizer" Gowther * "Adventurer" Griamore * "Champion" Griamore * "Rapier" Guila * "Ice Knight" Gustaf * "Premonition of Chaos" Hendrickson * "Kingdom's Rising Star" Howzer * "Noble of Liones" Howzer * "Adventurer" Jericho * "New Generation" Jericho * "Dawn Roar" Jillian * "Boar Hat" Meliodas * "Slime" Rimuru (Collab event)(Slime form) * "Dawn Roar" Slader * "Dawn Roar" Weinheidt SSR unities * "Outlaw" Ban * "Sin of Greed" Ban * "Usurper" Ban * "Young Master" Benimaru (Collab event) * "Kung Fu Master" Diane (Human size) * "Matrona" Diane (Human size) * "Sin of Envy" Diane (Giant size) * "Princess" Elizabeth * "Reverse" Elizabeth & Hawk * "Thunder Guardian" Gilthunder * "Holy Knight" Gowther * "Sin of Lust" Gowther * "Ironclad Knight" Griamore * "Huge Fire" Guila * "Devil's Demon" Helbram * "Forest Guardian" Helbram * "Rotting Touch" Hendrickson * "The Storm Knight" Howzer * "Godspeed Knight" Jericho * "Forest Guardian" King (Fairy form) * "Grizzly Sin of Sloth" King (Fairy form) * "Plushie Guardian" King (Human form) * "Uncle" King (Human form) * "Original" Lilia (Game's original character) * "Grandmaster" Meliodas * "Sin of Wrath" Meliodas * "Collector" Merlin * "Great Magician" Merlin * "Tyrant of Destruction" Milim (Collab event) * "Human" Rimuru (Collab event)(Human form) * "Intimidating Hunter" Slader Gameplay The battles are a card-based combat format, the player can choose three unities and a support to battle, it also can use one unit borrowed of other player. In battle, the player has to choose three of the several skills of their warriors to attack the foe, such as cause damage, aplly a negative status the enemies, boost or heal your allies or just combine cards in order to use a more powerful attack, and then, when the Ult Gauge is completed, the unit can use its Ultimate move. Gallery PV The Seven Deadly Sins Hikari To Yami No Grand Cross (七つの大罪 ～光と闇の交戦～) Trailer|Trailer (Japanese) External Websites *Official Site Reference Navigation Category:Video Games